The bitter ending
by daddy's little dead girl
Summary: What would have happend if Edward was to late to save Bella from James. Will she ever be able to forgive him for his fatal mistake? Eventualy B/E
1. He was too late

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Say it.**

**Jasper: Vampire.**

**Me: Erm Jasper wrong scene.**

**Jasper: Oh right sorry.**

**Me: Sooo...**

**Jasper: Oh yer. You don't own twilight you never have and you never will.**

**Me: Damn you *storms off***

**Jasper: God damn it. Come back. And she's gone.**

**Yerr so you heard the blond dude I don't own twilight. BUT I do own this fanfiction.**

**Bella's POV:  
**

I laid there waiting for him to come but he didn't, he was too late the change had already begun. He said he loved me. Obviously not. He tried to save me but like I said he was too late. Now. Now I'm like him. A vampire. Full of bitter remorse. Why did I ever wish I could be like him. That I shall never know. The night of my change is very clear, but every thing else is just a haze, a fragment of a long forgotten memory. And that is how I wish for it to stay. The venom was excruciating. What I felt that night was a pain so intense that it is impossible to describe. I told them that. They asked me if i remembered anything else. I told them no.  
I'm not with him any more. And to be honest I don't think I shall be with him ever again. I'm not staying with the Cullen's any more. In fact it's been like that for over 50 years. I don't even speak to them any more. Now I'm part of the royal guard up at Voltella. Apparently my gift is formidable enough to work for them my gift consists of: being a shield I can block mental powers and block others from them as well. Also I am sponge I can either copy or completely take other vampires gifts, but the good thing is what ever gift I take I can make it more powerful. Like Jane's for instant she creates the illusion of pain which can not kill. But with me I can kill instantly with it. That is why I Isabella Mary Swan am a member of the royal guard.

**Review you know you want to......**

**And if you do you shall get a flammable sparkly llama fish.  
**


	2. Thats for making me one pissed bitch

"Hurry up Bella. Or were going to be late!"

Great more training its not as if I don't need it. I've told them that about fifty times but no,  
Aro always insists that I practise, practise. practise. God one day he is so gonna get whats coming to him.

"Bella. Come on"

"Five more minutes,please."

"Bella. If you don't open this door in now then so help me, I might just drag you out of there myself.  
and I don't care if your dressed or not, because if your not then tough your going to have to fit naked."

"You'd like that wouldn't you Felix?"

"Bella for god sake please. Jane's threatened to use her power on me. And I'm NOT disobeying her again.  
I shure as hell am not."

"Good god Felix, grow a pair of balls." I jocked to him behind my door.

"Right Bella, that's I'm coming in!"

"What the..." I didn't get even get a chance to finish my sentence as I was flung backwards, along with debree from what was my door.

"Your paying for that" I croaked.

"So are you ready now?" Felix laughed at me as I disentangled myself from the debree from my door and my furniture that I was flung into.

"Shut up you son of bitch." I said just before I swung my foot up to his jaw sending him flying into the coridoor.

"What the hell was that for?" He said from inside of the wall.

"That was for making me one pissed bitch."

"Oh"

**A/N I had writers block when i wrote this so sorry if this sounded poo.**

**Reviews = sparkly llama fish....  
**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N I have just the funniest review ever here it is:**

_**You stink! You can swear in like, every two sentences. What about the children who want to read this? What'll they think about you now?**_

**When I read this I was in histericis. I just thought what so the word bitch is swearing? Well hunny can I just say TAKE NOTICE OF THE FUCKING RATING. Thank you and thank you **LivvviexxxOddieox **for this lovely review, unlike some you didn't point out my supposed swearing.  
**

Really good story plot- but the chapters a bit to short. Will the next one be longer?

I like Bella's powers ;)

- L x

**But I would like to say if you think my language is bad the have a look on my favorite story's and read some of them. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. I was too late

I was too late. I wasn't quick enough. I said I loved her but obviously not enough to get to her in time. I tried to save her but I was too late. The change had already begun. Now. Now shes me like a vampire. Full of bitter remorse. Apparently shes quite powerful. Well she must be if shes part of the royal guard up in Voltella. I'm not with her any more. In fact she's refused to speak to me and my family any more. Everyone apart from Carlise and Esme. After her change she was very distant she only spoke one word answers to our questions. And every time she looked at us her eyes they were cold, vacant and hostile.  
She stayed with us for a while, it didn't work out. And when I say it didn't work out, I meen it realy didn't. Lets just say Emmett wont be going up into the loft for a long long time. I'm going to find her. I don't care how it shall take for me to get away but I shall and I will. That is why I Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is going to join the royal guard.


	5. He called me a girl, thats why

"Come on Eddie or were going to be late!"

"Emmett what did I sat about you calling me Eddie and secondly we are not going to be late!"

"Awww is it little Eddies time of of month?"

"Emmett shut the hell up"

Man I really do hate Emmett sometimes, he just doesn't know when to ket it drop.

"Or what?"

"Hmmmm..."

_I'm a little tea pot... WHAT!!!! damn he's gonna do something bad crap!!!!_

Man Emmett thoughts are very few.

"Well I do have something in mind."

"Wwhat do you mean?" Emmett stuttered from behind the door. For a big guy he can get scared very easily.

"Emmett you are such a doosh!"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a doo..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence, as Emmett the all mighty whale had crashed through my door, and was pinning me to the floor.

"What the hell man?" I said. Then just when he wasn't expecting it I pulled my knees up to my chest and my feet flat on his chest and pushed. I chuckled to my self as I the whale fly through the air out of my bedroom, and into the wall opposite my bedroom. Just as Esme was walking past. Great.

"Edward."

"Yes Esme?"

"Please could you explain to me why the whale... I mean why has Emmett just flown out of your bedroom and into the wall?"

"He called me a girl. Thats why"

"Oh." She simply stated then walked off and continued with her cleaning.


End file.
